


No Quarter

by bettervillains



Series: By The Throat [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettervillains/pseuds/bettervillains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sneaky," she panted, swallowing, clearing her throat, and for the first time since Nedley's office Waverly knew she had taken her properly by surprise, "So sneaky, Waverly Earp, I think I'm done for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, one day I promise I'm going to write serious stories with lengthy character development before anyone goes for a roll in the hay.
> 
> Today is not that day.

Waverly woke to the stream of gentle sunlight, stirred into a glaze by the gossamer curtains swaying gently in the swirl of dawn's first breezes.

She smiled. Perhaps dawn was always magical. But then again, perhaps it was only because on this fine morning, her bed was not empty. 

Nicole's hair fanned out in a sunburst around her, christening her pillow as if with tongues of flame, all roads leading to the home in the ease of her repose, the gentle jut of her jawline, the elegant stroke of her brow, the sweet sigh of her breathing.

It was enough to make Waverly's heart ache. Stomach, too, as she blushed, remembering the events of the night before, remembering the slick coil of taut anticipation building in her chest, stomach, thighs...

She shifted, and then froze as the bed creaked loudly. Nicole slept on. 

Waverly touched her cheek. Nicole slept on. 

It had been a long night, after all, Waverly mused, one that had worn them both out, and Nicole had been walking the length and breadth of Purgatory for days... but this was Sunday, and it was time for even titans to rest.

Or... she thought with a smirk, the equivalent. 

She snuck under the blankets, burrowing down between her legs, spreading her knees apart. A naked Nicole was nothing new, but no less breathtaking. Waverly's fingers traced over freckles and bruises and ancient scars as, ever so gently, she pressed a kiss to the base of her stomach.

A nervous kiss. She was almost surprised that the sound of her heart thundering didn't wake her. This was all still fresh, still new, and every so often they would reach together the precipice of some art or artifice that Waverly had never encountered. This, as she considered, was one of them. 

That had never stopped her before. 

Well, it had, the night before, exhausted and so full of hunger that her nerves had very nearly given quarter to her desire, Nicole's hands in her hair, tipping her chin up, murmuring that they didn't need to rush, that she didn't mind waiting... 

Waverly didn't want to wait any longer. 

She dipped her head, tracing her nose and lips along a toned thigh. After a moment to steel herself, she kissed higher.

For all the talk about taste, and smell, for all the nerves former lovers had given her, it was almost negligible. There was the sweat of last night's antics, then something sweet... Nicole's smile, perhaps, radiated throughout her entire body. She flicked her tongue, deeper, exploring, as her fingers closed around her hips...

In good timing, as they rose, a grunt erupting, staccato, from Nicole's chest.

"W'v?" Nicole's voice, thick and husky with sleep, thrust a shiver through her spine. She moaned, softly, and the sound must have struck some chord in her, as Nicole's hips arched off the bed. Waverly did her best to hold her down, to stay connected, tongue tracing hearts and stars and their initials —

It was the W that did it, and Nicole let out something akin to a yielding, something like a surrender in the form of gasps and the heave of her chest, stomach, hips — Waverly immediately regretted not ditching the blanket earlier, nuzzling gently at her as she closed her eyes, holding the images of Nicole from previous evenings... 

And then the sunlight was bright in her eyes. She opened them, and Nicole was tugging her up, pulling her closer, kissing her forehead, nose, lips —

"Sneaky," she panted, swallowing, clearing her throat, and for the first time since Nedley's office Waverly knew she had taken her properly by surprise, "So sneaky, Waverly Earp, I think I'm done for."

Waverly smiled, reaching down to stroke at the slick heat between her thighs, stomach twisting exquisitely at the way Nicole's head tipped back, at the groan that spun into gold from her lips. She dipped her head, kissing down her collarbone, over the swell of her breast —

"Show me," Waverly murmured, as the graze of her teeth drew another moan from Nicole's throat.

And show she did.


End file.
